Gundam Seed : Deus Angelicus
by chaoswarboss0201
Summary: What if Kira is more than just the Ultimate Coordinator ? After the L5 Mendel incident by the Blue Cosmos , the Yamato's befriends three grizzled warrior with many secrets . Be ready to face the Ultimate Angel .


**Hello people ! I guess this is the first story of this category and it feels good to be a ground-breaker . For new reader , try reading at least 3 chapter of my other fic "Battle Brother Potter " or you will have trouble understanding things . For people who already read my other fic , this one is still in its inception stage and I would love ideas and contributions from you , just take note that I subscribe to canon pairings for this .**

**Disclaimer : 1- I do not own all things Gundam Seed/Destiny. They belong to Bandai .  
**

** 2- I do not own Rafen , Noxx , Ashok , Miriya , Verity , Cassandra . They belong to Black Library Authors (James Swallow and C S Gotto)  
**

**Without further ado , I present .**

Gundam Seed : Deus Angelicus

Prologue :

Flashback

"Tell me again , why do we have to be here instead of back at our own Chapter ?" Brother Noxx of the Flesh Tearers grumbled .

"Because we are chosen exclusively for this retrieval mission and we should be honored ." Replied Rafen of the Blood Angels as the two of them headed towards the bridge of the strike cruiser Gabriel . "Both Commander Dante and Chapter Master Seth have volunteered us for this mission so I guess we have no choice but to follow our orders ." The veteran Sergeant added .

"Do you know who is the last person in our team ?" Noxx asked as they approached the door to the bridge .

"No , but we will be meeting him momentarily . I heard he's from the Angel Sanguine ." Rafen replied .

The bridge of the Gabriel was grizzled like the rest of the Flesh Tearers' Cruiser . Serfs and servitors scurry around cogitators and console in order to keep the ship functioning . A lone figure stand atop the command dais an observe the activities around him .

"Greetings Brothers , I have been waiting ." The figure said as he turned around to greet the two approaching marine . He is a Space Marine , evident from the body build and musculature . He was wearing a set of surplice with a winged skull symbol instead of his power armor and a psychic hood draped over his head .

"Greetings Brother …" Rafen attempted to greet the Marine in front of him but remembered he don't know his name yet .

"Ashok , from the Angel Sanguine ." The Space Marine replied .

"Rafen , from the Blood Angels ." Rafen introduced himself .

"Noxx , from the Flesh Tearers ." Noxx added .

"Good , now since we are properly acquainted , let's discuss the mission . " Ashok said .

15 minutes later .

"So we are retrieving the Sanguinary Shield from a smuggling cartel in a backwater world?" . Noxx asked , still not believing what the mission is about .

"Yes , and although I understand your frustration , but us three are all that the Sons of Sanguinius can spare on this mission , anymore would be a waste .But that does not mean that we can take this mission lightly as the relic is important to all Chapters that is desended from Sanguinius' bloodline ." Ashok said .

Suddenly , the voice of a serf interrupted their discussion .

"My apologies lord Astartes , but a ship is approaching , and she is hailing us ."

Both Ashok and Rafen turned to Noxx at that .

"It's your Chapter's ship , I think you should answer ." Rafen said .

Noxx said nothing as he descended toward the communication console , followed by the two other Marines .

"This is Brother Sergeant Noxx of the Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter , onboard the strike cruiser Gabriel . Identify yourself ." Noxx announced .

"Greetings , Brother Astartes , this is Sister Superior Miriya of the Order of Our Martyred Lady , onboard the Mercutio . " The voice that came back is high but determined and strong .

"May I ask what is your business here , Sister ?" Noxx asked .

"We are returning to our Convent on Orphelia when a swarm of dark eldar fighter harassed us and damaged one of our engine ." Miriya replied , clearly upset .

"So what do you need us to do ?" Noxx continued to ask

"Our Techpriest is in need of parts to repair our engine . The nearest planet is Lucianus and we hope you could give us a lift there ." Miriya replied .

"Lucianus ? That's where we are supposed to go to . What a stroke of luck !" Rafen exclaimed .

"Right . We happened to have business there so I guess we could give you a ride down to the surface . " Noxx said .

"Splendid , we are coming over . Many thanks Brother ."

The ramp of the shuttle opened to reveal four figures to the dimly lit launch bay of the Gabriel .

Three Battle Sister stepped down from the shuttle , followed by a short and stout figure in red Mechanicus robe .

"Greetings , I am Miriya , this is Sister Cassandra , my second-in-command and Sister Verity , my assistance . And this is Adept Sirius , the our ship's techpriest ." Miriya introduced herself and her people .

"I'm Noxx , this is Rafen , from the Blood Angels and this is Ashok , from the Angel Sanguine ." Noxx returned the gesture .

"You did not tell me there is a psyker onboard ." Miriya looked at Ashok , then Noxx , accusingly .

"Psykers ? You mean Ashok ? I guess it slipped my mind .But Ashok is a good Marine , a good Librarian . He's a fellow Son of Sanguinius like me and Rafen . So he's fine in my book , Sister ." Noxx said , clearly annoyed .

"He drabble in the cursed power of the Warp , that makes him a Mutant in my book ." Miriya retorted .

"I don't really care what you think about me , Sister , this is Noxx's ship , so the decisions is his ." Ashok calmly said but Rafen could feel the barely contained anger bubling beneath the façade .

"Uhm , I think he's right Miriya ." Verity chimed in , worried .

"I'm sure we can work something out , can't we ? I mean , we are all servants of the Emperor , right ? So I think we should try and get along . " Rafen then said , eyeing the amber-haired sister who is trying to placate the sister Superior .

"Fine , but he stay away from me ." Miriya scowled at Noxx and Ashok .

End Flashback

"Rafen , are you all right ?" Verity asked the large man next to her .

"I'm fine , just remembering the first time we met ." The Blood Angels Marine replied as he sit up straight and stretched his arms and legs .

"Even the part where Ashok and Miriya keep biting chunks off each others verbally ?" The Sister Hospitaller giggled softly .

"Yes , they still do , but now it means differently ." Rafen smirked .

"It's just amazing what brought all of us into all of this ." Verity commented .

"Yeah , you got it , the Emperor's work is complex and unfathomable , we could only follow his directives ." Rafen smiled as he remembered the fate-changing meeting that lead them to the grand quest that they are embarking on .

Flashback

"Where am I ?" Rafen asked himself as he opened his eyes and looked around . He was in a large room that seems to be made of white marble . He then tried to remember what , or who , had brought him here .

After giving Miriya and her people a ride down to the surface of Lucianus , with himself and Verity trying very hard to keep Ashok and Miriya from killing each other , the three Marines went about doing their retrieval mission . Then things got complicated when they discovered that the local smuggling cartel is in reality a front for a developing genestealer cult . After a lot of sneak attacks and sabotages , with Miriya and her Sisters joined them after a Genestealer Magus killed their techpriest , they finally managed to put down the Patriarch and disrupt the whole cult's chain of command . They then decided to get back to the Gabriel to contact the Ordo Xenos . But as their shuttle are escaping Lucianus ' atmosphere , they are shot down by a anti-air battery .

"So that means I'm dead ? Impossible ! I cannot die like that !" . Rafen exclaimed .

"Where am I ?" Rafen then heard a soft feminine voice asked and looked to his left , where the voice had originated from , and saw Verity trying to sit up . The Sister Hospitaller looks shaken , but otherwise seems uninjured . Further away Noxx was helping Cassandra to stand up . Then a high-pitched and angry female voice attract everyone's attention .

"GET OFF ME , YOU BLOODY PSYKER ! I SWEAR TO THE EMPEROR , I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN !" Miriya screeched .

"YOU GET OFF ME , CRAZY WOMAN ! YOU ARE THE ONE ON TOP OF ME DAMMIT!" Came Ashok angry retort .

As they turned towards the two they were met with a hilarious sight . Miriya was lying on top of Ashok's . Their faces inches from each other's and red from yelling .

Cassandra and Verity rushed over to helped their Sister up and away from Ashok , who got up as fast as he could and glared at the Sister Superior , who is also glaring dagger at him .

Their staring contest was interrupted by a blinding flash of light that comes from the center of the room . All six of them covered their eyes , avoided being blinded by the bright pillar of light .

"All right ladies and gentlemen , enough of the bickering . I would rather you all make goo-goo eyes at each others than that ." The owner of the deep , warm but sarcastic voice commented upon seeing the resumed staring match between the Angel Sanguine Librarian and the Order of Our Martyred Lady Sister Superior .

They all looked at him and immediately dropped to their knee . The figure was wearing a resplendent golden suit of power armor , with an ancient, rugged face encases in an ever-burning iron halo and a mane of blonde hair .

"Awww , not again , first the Luna Wolves , now you people . Stand up , the lot of you ! And sit down ." The Emperor said and suddenly six chairs appeared before the Emperor and they sit down promptly .

After a lengthy explanation of the multiverse , his role in it , the Neo-Primarch Project , what he had been up to since his supposed internment in the Golden Throne .

"Having said all that , do you now know why are you here ?" He asked the six people sitting in front of him .

"So you want us to help you with a primarch ?" Ashok asked , voicing out the opinion of all the people present .

"Indeed ." Came the reply .

"But if this mission is as you say , then we are going to need more manpower ." Noxx asked .

"I've thought of that , the solution came to me way before you guys met each other . You see , the supposedly dead Space Marines and Sister of Battle are not really dead , they just got transported into the multiverse lobby , that's how I got my initial manpower . Some of your fellow Sons of Sanguinius are already dispatched to the world of that the Primarch is resided in , but they are in a hibernating state , your job is to find them and awaken them to help you in your endeavor ." The Emperor continued , stunning everyone present with the revelation .

"Any more question ?" The Emperor asked .

"No , Your Majesty ."

"Just a simple "no" , would do . And this goes out to all of you too . From now on , call the Big Father or Big Dad . I will be visiting you via dreams to receive reports and updates . Now I ask again : Is there anymore question before I sent you to your destination ?"

"Uh , Big Father , Ashok and me is just wondering about , you know our little problems ." Rafen asked .

"Oh , I almost forgot to tell you about that . I have modified the Black Rage and Red Thirst in your genes . Modified , because it is impossible to remove the curse without killing you . The curse now is milder and takes on a more "interesting" aspect . You will find out when it hit you , don't worry ." The Emperor replied , winking at Rafen and Ashok in the process .

End flashback

"I never really thought about that until the Thirst hit me for the first time ." Rafen thought as he looked down lovingly on his companion , who is using his right arm as a pillow as she dozed off .

Suddenly a loud voice boomed out over the intercom .

"Attention all passengers , we are about to arrive at Heliopolis , please prepare to disembark ."

"So we are finally there , Rafen ?" Verity's voice prompted Rafen to stand up and walk towards the end of their cabin and crouch down to check on their luggage , two small suitcase and two large ones . He opened the two small ones first , revealing a suitcase-full of money in each ones . These are their funds of operation , given to them by the Emperor . The other two large suitcase are much larger , about 6 times the size of the small ones , held their wargears and equipments . Ashok had put psychic wards on all of them so that metal detectors and scanners are unable to detect their real content . After checking the luggage thoroughly , Rafen closed them and handed the two small ones to Verity while he handled the two large ones . Then they exited their cabin and head towards the main hangar door , prepared to disembark .

As they walk through the exit of Heliopolis Spaceport , Rafen wondered aloud : "I wonder how Ashok and Miriya is doing ?" .

United Orb Emirates :

"AH-CHOO!" Ashok sneezed . "Did I just sneeze ?" . He wondered aloud .

"Since your body is unable to catch cold , I'd say someone is talking about you ." Miriya said as she handed him a box of tissue before moving over to rearrange another shelf .

"Since when does a Sister of Battle believe in such things ?" Ashok grumbled as he headed towards another shelf to finish preparing his bookstore for business .

"No , I just say that to annoy you ." Miriya retorted .

"Don't tempt me , woman . Remember what happened last time ?" Ashok replied coolly .

"Shut up ! " Miriya snapped , blushing bright red and glared at the Angel Sanguine Librarian .

"Excuse me ? Are you open ?" A woman's voice interrupted their starring match and prompted both of them to look at the entrance .

"The opening is tomorrow actually . We are almost ready . I'm Miriya and this lump of a man here is Ashok . He own this place ." Miriya replied .

"Oh , nice to meet you . I have always loved reading and the nearest bookstore used to be in the center of the city . It is certainly nice to have a bookstore nearby ." The woman said as Miriya and Ashok took a closer look at her . She appeared to be in her 40s , with long , waist-length purple hair and a kind face . "Oh , how rude of me ! I forgot to introduce myself . My name is Caridad Yamato , I lived near the post office down the street . " She added after noticing the confused looks in their eyes .

"Uhm , since we are almost finished , how about some tea ?" Strangely , it was Ashok who replied . He sensed that this woman is free of any taint and possess a kind psyche . Since arriving in this world , he and Miriya avoid serious contacts with people until they established a base of operation . Now that they have more or less settled in Orb , they need to know more about their surroundings and the local situation . Who better to help them with it than a friendly woman with a love for reading ? He glanced over to Miriya and her expression told him that she understood his action .

"Great idea ! I just bought some very nice oolong tea ." Miriya chirped as she headed towards the kitchen and came back with a tea set on a tray . They quickly settled down and enjoy the tea .

"So how long have you two been here ? " Caridad asked .

"We've just been here for a week …."

With that , the Librarian and the Seraphim make their first friend .

Clyne Mansion , Aprilius 1 :

"Lacus , can you come here please ." The blond man beckoned his daughter , a pink haired girl who is playing with a round , pink robot , to him .

The girl , skipped over to her father , followed by the robot as it bounced after her .

"Yes , father ?". Lacus Clyne ask as she saw her father and a tall , raven-haired woman behind him . She was wearing a dark blue business suit and a pair of sunglasses .

"This is Miss Cassandra Martin , she will be your new tutor . I hope you two get along well ." Siegel Clyne introduced the woman .

"Hi Miss Martin , I'm Lacus , nice to meet you !" Lacus greeted her new tutor .

"Just Cassandra please , Lacus , nice to meet you too ." Cassandra took off her sunglass and offer her hands , which Lacus gladly shake . The pinkette then took the opportunity to observe at the woman in front of her . Her face is regal but hard , belonging more to a warrior than a tutor . Her built is slender , but you could definitely see the strength in her limbs . "She looked dangerous " Lacus thought . But she also notice that her smile are genuine despite being awkward , and concluded that she can trust the lady in front of her .

"Now that the two of you are properly introduced . Lacus , would you show her to her room ? She will use Mrs Blake old room .I have a meeting in an hour , but I will be back for dinner ." Siegel told his daughter before turning and walking toward the door .

"Sure , Father ! Take care ." Lacus waved goodbye to her father before turning back to Cassandra .

"This way please , Cassandra ."

As Cassandra followed the pink haired girl , she took out a small bead from her shirt pocket , put it near her mouth and whispered : "Cover acquired , will update in 2 weeks ."


End file.
